jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
The House on Fire!
" |image = The house on fire.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 21 |code = 121 |airdate = March 23, 2019 |featured = "The Final Countdown" |previous = "Jackie's Plan For Easter" |next = "Sisters Forever"}}" " is the 21st episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Will has to warn everybody about the house in trouble since it got caught on fire. Plot Prologue Jackie is playing Pat-A-Cake with Fushion and snaps her finger at him while Will rides away with his bike. Main episode Keira runs outside with her scooter and realizes that everyone disappeared. Suddenly, a huge mass of smoke appears above the yellow house which means it got caught on fire. Sam gets off the blue car and quickly warns someone inside that the house is on fire. A man comes outside and explains that he has to get out of here due to the fire. Melissa then rushes to the house and steals Sam's decision. Both Sam and Melissa are upset. They don't know how to stop the fire. At Eleanor's House, Will hangs out with Keziah, Fushion and Eleanor. He warns them that they have to be careful and don't get burned by the fire. Eleanor explains that when she sees the house on fire, she will be hysterical. Keziah explains that she and Fushion are trying to have daily play dates and Fushion thinks that the house looks like a volcano. Will gives his friends a hand to be careful and wishes Keziah good luck as she leaves. At Jackie's House, Jackie welcomes Keziah and Keira to her house and sees the yellow house burning. She then yells running around the living room like a maniac. Melissa tells Jackie, Keziah and Keira that they have to go outside soon because all the fire trucks are coming. After hearing what Melissa said, Jackie and Keziah play with L.O.L Surprise dolls inside a dollhouse. Jackie pretends to be her doll, while Keziah pretends to be her own doll. Jackie's doll is making breakfast. She wakes Keziah's doll up for breakfast. The dolls rush downstairs and have pancakes for breakfast. After that, Jackie's doll is hosting a dress store. Each doll can pick a dress they like. Jackie and Keziah's dolls want a fancy white dress and a fancy pink dress for the ball. After visiting the dress store, they celebrate their success dancing at the ball. After playing dolls, Jackie asks Keziah if she wants to play Princesses & Unicorns, but Keziah ignores her and Jackie decides to take pictures of her since she's ignoring her. Jackie takes 4 pictures of Keziah holding her L.O.L Surprise doll on top of her head. Back at Eleanor's house, Kate appears in her pajamas as she warns the kids to be careful and get away from the fire, or else they will get burned. Suddenly, loud fire trucks came, causing Fushion, Eleanor, Will, and Keira to cover their ears. Firefighters immediately get out of the fire trucks to stop the house from getting caught on fire. Back at Jackie's house, Keira left her scooter at Eleanor's house. Melissa is warning Jackie and Keziah about the house on fire. Jackie wants to go to Eleanor's house to join Fushion, Eleanor and Will, but Melissa grabs her hand and warns her not to leave the yard. After a long pause, Jackie decides to tell a Girl Scouts story to Keziah. The story consists of Jackie being a Girl Scout, needs a coach to lead her around the world, and deliver Girl Scout cookies. After the Girl Scouts story, Melissa gives her iPad to Jackie to tape the entire scene of firefighters washing the fire and smoke away. Since Keira just left her scooter at Eleanor's house, Eleanor repairs Keira's scooter handle from sideways to normal. Melissa and Jackie are about to leave soon for Jackie's ice skating recital from 4:00pm to 8:00pm by taking the Travel Truck, but no friends are coming with them. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson * Will Lawson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Mark Deyoc (first appearance) * Melissa Guida * Fluffy * Kate Wistar * Dan Wistar * Firefighters (only appearance) * Opal * Michelle Kiger Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Eleanor's House ** 47 Delaware Drive Trivia * This is the only episode Jackie, Fushion and Will are the first characters to start the episode instead of just Jackie. * Bubblegum and Jean don't appear in this episode and they're the only ones not to join Jackie nor her friends during the house earthquake. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes